Until the End
by May Rodriguez
Summary: Edward nunca pensou que esse dia chegaria, mas ele precisava estar ao lado de Bella uma última vez.


**N/A**: Olá, meus amores!

Pois é, eu sei que estou meio ausente aqui, mas eu já estou escrevendo para as outras fics e pretendo colocar mais algumas novidades aqui, começando por essa one que não saiu da minha cabeça depois que eu vi algumas cenas em Eclipse, quando começarem a ler vocês entenderão, mas não contém nenhum spoiler aqui, caso alguém ainda não tenha visto o filme.

Então, o que acharam de Eclipse? Eu posso dizer que pirei em todas as cenas do filme, a minha preferida é o pedido de casamento, foi lindo demais ainda com a música de fundo ficou perfeita demais! Também surtei muito na sala de cinema, e vocês?

Bom, essa one-shot vai fazer alguns chorarem, já aviso de antemão. Para acompanhar a leitura sugiro que escutem The Last Song da Rihanna, que é bem lentinha e me ajudou a entrar no clima pra escrever essa história, ou então escutem uma música que vocês acham bem triste pra vocês chorarem muito, rs... brincadeira, mas se possível escutem uma música lenta. Vou deixar vocês lerem!

Nos vemos lá embaixo. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Until the End**

**F**azia muito tempo desde a última vez que eu tinha pisado nessas terras. Desde a vez que eu senti o cheiro _deles_, cheiro esse que irritava meu olfato e fazia meus sentidos entrarem em alerta.

As árvores passavam como um borrão pela janela do carro que estava em alta velocidade. Tinha marcado o encontro exatamente na linha do tratado, não queria chegar invadindo uma área que já não tinha permissão de entrar há muito tempo.

Estacionei meu carro no acostamento, me deixei respirar fundo algumas vezes, deixando minha mente tomar o controle e me mostrar tudo o que eu já tinha vivido aqui. A chuva começou a cair, fina e tranqüila, levantei meu rosto e deixei a água cair sobre a pele marmórea. Eu não queria lembrar de tudo, eu não queria que o sofrimento voltasse à tona depois de tantos anos sufocando isso, mas nada era mais enlouquecedor do que me perder nas lembranças daqueles intensos olhos cor de chocolate.

"_Eu te amo, Edward." Ela murmurou quase adormecida em meus braços._

"_Eu te amo mais, minha Bella." Respondi, roçando meus lábios em seu cabelo macio que cheirava a morangos._

_Deitados ali, na nossa campina, continuamos trocando confidências até anoitecer._

Um barulho fez com que eu virasse o rosto instantaneamente, mas meu nariz já tinha captado o cheiro que há muito não sentia. Olhei para o ponto na floresta e não demorou muito para que Seth saísse dentre as árvores, ele como sempre, permanecia jovem, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Não tinha modificado muito desde quando eu o tinha visto pela última vez, ele estava sorridente e seu cabelo emaranhado.

"Edward, quanto tempo cara!" ele disse, vindo me abraçar.

"Pois é, moleque. E você continua com a mesma aparência." comentei, me afastando após o abraço.

"Talvez da próxima vez que voltar aqui eu não esteja tão novo assim." falou com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

Quando eu li sua mente rapidamente pude ver o motivo.

"Você teve um _imprinting_?" perguntei surpreso.

"Sim." disse, animado "Não faz muito tempo, mas você precisa vê-la, ela voltou e está tão linda!" comentou, olhando para o meu carro "Posso dirigir?" ele estava fascinado pelo automóvel.

"Você já tem idade?" provoquei e ele fez uma careta para mim.

Joguei a chave para ele e dei a volta, sentando no banco do carona. Ele deu a partida e seguiu pelo caminho mais curto que levava a casa onde queríamos ir.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos, mas nesse meio tempo em que ficamos no carro nenhum de nós disse nada. Aquilo já não era mais como antes, não era algo que nós podíamos conversar como se fosse algo tão comum, nem ao menos queríamos conversar sobre isso.

"_Eu não vou fazer você escolher, Bella." Nós estávamos discutindo, essa tinha sido a última vez que a vi antes do enterro dele alguns anos depois._

"_Não consigo fazer isso." Ela gritou entre lágrimas "Cada movimento que eu faço machuco um de vocês, meu coração parece estar sendo rasgado cada vez que eu faço isso" ela continuava afastada de mim, apenas colocando tudo para fora._

"_Se você quiser que eu vá é só dizer, sua felicidade é mais importante para mim, Bella." _

"_Para com isso, Edward. Para de ser tão perfeito, para de colocar a vontade dos outros acima da sua, para de ser tão bonzinho comigo." Ela estava gritando novamente "Se você realmente quer ficar comigo vem até aqui e me beija, me faça esquecê-lo, prove que você me merece..." ela chorava descontroladamente._

"_Eu não posso fazer isso, a decisão é sua." Falei, esperando a resposta._

Ele estacionou o carro em frente à casa simples e eu saí. Pisei no gramado da frente com medo de entrar na casa, com medo da reação dela. Seth me conduziu para a porta da frente e abriu, esperando que eu entrasse primeiro. O cheiro lá dentro era concentrado, meu nariz se mexeu involuntariamente, se irritando com o cheiro.

Na sala estavam apenas três pessoas, duas eu conhecia. Paul estava esticado no sofá, assistindo televisão, ele aparentava ter quase cinqüenta anos, ele me viu e acenou.

"Bom te ver, sanguessuga." Paul disse, implicante como sempre.

"Bom te ver, cachorro." provoquei, sorrindo.

Havia uma moça ali, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos, assim como os olhos. Sua pele era muito branca, ela poderia se passar por um de nós perfeitamente, exceto pelo coração que batia descompassadamente. Percebi um rubor em sua face, mas quando me deixei ler sua mente percebi que aquilo não era para mim e sim para Seth que estava atrás de mim.

Ela levantou e veio até mim, sorridente e tentando disfarçar o rubor.

"Oi Edward." ela me abraçou com força.

"Bom te ver, Summer." murmurei, acariciando os longos cabelos castanhos.

Então eu escutei um soluço e depois senti as lágrimas dela molhando minha camisa. Apertei-a contra mim e deixei que ela chorasse. O cheiro dela era quase tão bom quanto eu podia me lembrar, mas meu sentimento para com ela era paterno e também o cheiro dela não me deixava com vontade de matá-la pelo fato de ter uma leve fragrância de lobo.

Olhei para a última pessoa que estava no lugar. Era um menino, ele tinha a pele avermelhada e os olhos cor de chocolate, ele era tão parecido com o pai que eu podia jurar que tinha voltado no tempo. Pelo seu cheiro ele também era um lobo.

Ele olhava atentamente para sua irmã abraçada a mim e chorando. Não resisti e li sua mente, vendo que ele não estava gostando de vê-la tão perto de alguém como eu. Podia ver que ele gostava muito da irmã.

Summer parou de chorar e levantou a cabeça para falar comigo, por um instante eu pude vê-la nos olhos de Summer, eu me senti pequeno e se pudesse lágrimas estariam escorrendo por meu rosto.

"Eu vou te levar até ela." ela disse, engolindo o choro.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, apenas assenti e ela me puxou pela mão, me levando para o andar de cima. A casa era extremamente simples, mas muito acolhedora, havia fotografias espalhadas por todos os lados, fiz questão de olhar cada uma delas, eu tinha escolhido isso para mim, não podia sequer culpar alguém além de mim.

Paramos em frente a uma porta no fim do corredor, Summer olhou nos meus olhos, como se esperasse a confirmação de que queria isso, acenei e ela abriu a porta. Deixou que eu entrasse e não entrou, apenas fechou a porta e voltou para a sala.

Aquele lugar estava com cheiro de Bella, por todos os lugares, eu respirei fundo, lembrando de como esse cheiro era terrivelmente perfeito para mim. O quarto não era diferente de toda a casa, era tão simples quanto, mas também havia fotografias espalhas por todo o cômodo. Olhei relutante para a cama e eu senti meu corpo inteiro querer desmoronar.

Cheguei mais perto e pude vê-la. Ela não estava tão velha, mas a aparência dela estava cansada, ela dormia tranquilamente. Se eu não pudesse escutar o coração batendo com dificuldade, ela poderia se passar por morta. Parei ao lado da cama, olhando para ela.

Então ela abriu os olhos, era exatamente como eu lembrava. Cor de chocolate. Aqueles olhos que me hipnotizavam, aqueles olhos sonhadores e que me olhavam com extrema admiração. Aqueles olhos que me olhavam com um amor imenso, amor esse que eu nunca pude entender.

"Oi." murmurei, ensaiando um sorriso.

"Estou sonhando de novo." ela reclamou.

"Não, não está. Eu estou aqui mesmo." falei, pegando a mão quente dela.

Quando ela sentiu a mão gélida sobre a dela, seus olhos se arregalaram e eu escutei o coração dela bater mais forte. Ajoelhei ao lado da cama e trouxe sua mão até a minha boca, depositei um beijo ali e senti o corpo dela tremer.

"Eu nunca vou superar." ela disse, sorrindo "Toda vez que você me toca eu me sinto desse jeito, é inevitável." a voz dela estava cansada.

"Desculpa." foi o que eu consegui dizer "Desculpa por eu ter deixado isso acontecer com você, se eu soubesse..."

"Shhh" ela me cortou "Não se culpe, você fez o que achou que era certo." sussurrou, acariciando meu cabelo "Você deixou o curso natural das coisas seguirem..." ela respirou fundo e eu senti meu peito se apertar, aquela sensação era terrível "Eu também escolhi por isso, nenhum de nós é mais culpado que o outro..."

Eu não disse nada.

"Você vai continuar calado?" perguntou, brava "Quero escutar sua voz, vamos." mandou, e eu sorri para ela. Escutei seu coração bater forte mais uma vez.

"O que quer que eu diga?" falei.

"Conte-me sobre sua vida. Fale sobre sua família, sobre você... você arrumou alguém?" a sua voz falhou na última pergunta.

"Está bem." disse, sentando na beirada da cama "Estamos morando na Suíça agora, Alice insistiu para que fossemos para lá, por falar nela, ela ficou muito brava por você não ter ido ao último casamento dela com Jasper." comentei e ela riu.

"Eu estava de quase nove meses, como eu poderia ir?" respondeu "E não pude ir aos que vieram depois porque eu não queria me magoar..."

"Magoar como? Alice te adora e queria muito que você participasse de pelo menos um de suas inúmeras renovações dos votos." comentei "Esme continua como você a conhece, sempre muito bondosa e Carlisle continua trabalhando como médico."

"Sabe, eu sinto muita saudade de todos eles." murmurou, mas depois ela se arrependeu. "Desculpe, continue." sugeriu.

"Emmett e Rosalie também se casaram novamente, já perdi a conta de quantas vezes Rose entrou num vestido de noiva. Alice que adora tudo isso." ela escutava tudo atentamente, mas seus olhos estavam longe, perdidos em seu próprio mundo "Eles adotaram uma menina. Anna."

"Que maravilha, Rose sempre quis ter um filho." disse contente.

"A menina não desgruda do Emmett, ele está se saindo um bom pai." nós dois rimos.

"E você?"

"Eu? Não tem nada." expliquei, sorrindo.

"Não é possível!" ela resmungou "Nenhuma vampira que fosse boa o suficiente para você?" perguntou perplexa.

"Só houve uma mulher perfeita pra mim." respondi e ela corou.

Ficamos em silêncio depois disso, o único som ali era o do coração dela, que batia freneticamente agora.

"Conte-me sobre sua vida, faz tempo que eu não a via." sugeri, quebrando o silêncio "Summer está tão crescida, mal pude acreditar quando vi a pequena lá embaixo."

"Ela cresceu rápido demais, estava estudando na capital, mas ela voltou já faz alguns meses. Ela está linda." disse orgulhosa.

"Igual a mãe." comentei.

"Ah, qual é? Para com isso, parece que você está se divertindo em me ver corar!" reclamou.

"Ok." sorri para ela "Você sabe sobre Seth?"

"Jake contou quando ainda era vivo." explicou "Seth teve o _imprinting_ desde a primeira vez que ele a viu, mas ele deixou que ela se decidisse sobre isso quando ela crescesse, quando ela foi estudar fora Seth quase morreu de tristeza, mas parece que ela teve o _imprinting _dela assim que o viu depois de tantos anos..." ela respirou fundo "Eu ainda não entendo essa coisa de _imprinting, _é tão estranho." comentou, rindo.

"Não tão estranho quanto vampiros."

"Ah, claro." provocou.

"Seu filho é a cara do Jacob." comentei.

"Connor é idêntico a ele, até mesmo na chatice." dessa vez eu que soltei uma gargalhada.

"Eu pude ver quando ele não gostou de me ver falando com Summer." falei e ela sorriu.

"Meu garoto..."

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou no quarto e dessa vez eu não sabia sobre o que falar, apenas fiquei observando-a perdida em seus pensamentos. Aquela vontade doida de saber o que ela estava pensando nunca me abandonaria.

"O que você está pensando?"

"Isso não muda, não é?" seus lábios ensaiaram um sorriso que veio pela metade "Eu estava pensando na primeira vez em que te vi, pensando em como meu coração ainda bate forte quando te vê, mesmo que eu lute contra isso. Pensando em como sinto minhas pernas com a mesma consistência de uma gelatina quando eu te vejo..."

Eu cheguei mais perto dela e passei meus braços ao redor dela.

"Eu queria mudar isso, eu queria nunca ter surgido na sua vida."

"Mas eu não queria isso, a última coisa que me arrependo na minha vida é ter vivido com você a melhor parte dela." ela apertou a minha mão.

"Não queria a minha vida para você." murmurei.

"Eu sei..." ela disse chorosa "Mas isso não me impede de continuar te amando." ela sorriu entre as lágrimas que agora desciam por seu rosto.

"Ele foi o melhor pra você, Bells." acariciei seu rosto de leve, senti-a tremer "Ele foi o seu sol particular, como você mesma dizia." lembrei-a.

"Ele era meu sol, mas você sempre foi meu ar." ela respondeu, suspirando.

Fiquei sem respostas diante daquilo, apenas a abracei e a trouxe mais perto de mim, sentindo o cheiro doce de seu sangue. Aquilo, por mais que fizesse minha garganta queimar, era sinal de que ela estava viva.

"Eu não acho que vou durar muito mais, sinto meu corpo fraco." ela sussurrou "Eu estou grata por Seth ter lhe chamado, eu só precisava me despedir de você..."

"Não fale assim."

"Cante para mim." ela disse "A _minha_ canção."

"Eu te amo, Bella. Eu sempre vou te amar."

"Eu sei." ela sorriu de olhos fechados "Eu também te amo, nos vemos em outra vida." ela disse e eu não respondi, apenas fiz o que ela pediu.

Comecei a cantarolar a canção de ninar dela e escutei-a suspirar alegremente. Seu corpo relaxou ao meu lado e eu me deixei perder nas lembranças enquanto ela dormia em meu braço.

Lembrei-me de cada momento em que passamos juntos e com meu coração - que há muito já não batia – despedaçado, fiquei ao lado até o momento em que eu escutei a última batida de seu coração. Apenas fiquei junto dela.

Até o fim.

* * *

**N/B: **Aiiin, eu nem acredito que essa one-shot terminou assim. Debulhei-me em lágrimas enquanto revisava.

Essa história foi tão linda, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sofrida. É nessas horas que eu vejo que um amor de verdade nunca morre, ele pode adormecer em seu coração, mas jamais será esquecido.

O Edward como sempre pensando mais nos outros que em si, fez o que achou que fosse o melhor para ela, deixou que tudo tomasse o seu rumo natural. Infelizmente eles viveram a história que a maioria (se não todos nós) gostaríamos que eles tivessem vivido.

May, meu amor, sua one ficou tão chorante e tão linda. AMEEEEI, como TUDO que você escreve né? Você é uma das melhores autoras que eu conheço.

Parabéns amore. Espero que todos vocês gostem dessa one-shot assim como eu gostei.

Beijos,

Mayh.

**N/A: **Bom, vocês devem estar querendo me matar... ou não. Mas May, você não era Team Edward? Eu SOU Team Edward até o fim, meu povo, mas essa história simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça, eu tinha que colocar no "papel" antes que me deixasse louca! Confesso que chorei escrevendo isso, Bella sem Edward é algo que corta meu coração, de verdade. Quero saber o que vocês acharam! Ah, e um agradecimento especial pra Mayh que betou a história pra mim! *-*

Comentem tuuudo o que vocês acharam, é muito importante cada comentário de vocês! *-*

Beijos, May


End file.
